


Strong Warrior

by Throne_of_Bellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke AU Week, Bellarke Fic Week, Bellarke Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throne_of_Bellarke/pseuds/Throne_of_Bellarke
Summary: They have won the war, but Octavia is on the verge of death and her life rests in Clarke's hands.Clarke will do anything in her power to save Octavia's life, but calls for Bellamy just in case she can't.





	Strong Warrior

They won the war. They're in Green Valley, Clarke is desperately looking for Madi.

"Clarke!" She turns to where the voice came from and see Madi holding Octavia up. "She's hurt!"

As soon as she says that, Octavia falls to the ground.

Clarke runs up to them and falls to her knees, quickly examining her wounds. Her hands stop, she is badly injured.

"Clarke?" She meets the kid's scared eyes.

"Um, go get me the med kit and water." She tells Madi.

"Clarke." Octavia croaks.

Clarke places her hand on top of her heard and strokes her hair. "Hey." She forces a smile to her lips.

"Bell-" Octavia starts coughing and blood comes out of her mouth.

Clarke quickly pulls Octavia up to her lap so she is slightly sitting. "Don't speak." She looks up at Madi who has brought the supplies she asked for.

"Is she going to be alright?" She could hear the fear in her voice.

She didn't want to lie to her, but she also didn't want to worry her more.

"Bellamy." Octavia says before coughing out more blood.

Clarke takes the scissors from the kit and cuts open Octavia's blood soaked shirt.

So many wounds and blood. So much blood.

"Madi, go get Bellamy."

"Clarke-"

"Go!"

Octavia was asking for her brother and Bellamy needed to be here in case- Clarke couldn't finish the thought.

She didn't know if she could save her life, but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to try.

She looks down at her wounds, grabs the alcohol from the med kit. "This is going to hurt, I'm sorry." And pours it in the cuts.

Octavia screams out in pain until she loses consciousness.

Clarke took the opportunity to stitch up her wounds, some were too deep, she only hoped they hadn't caused any damage to her organs.

Once done she checks Octavia's pulse. "No. No, no, no, no." Her sight blurs.

She starts giving her CPR. "Come on. Come on."

She couldn't let her die. She wouldn't let her die. She has lost too many people and so has Bellamy.

"Clarke-O!" Bellamy runs to them. When he sees what Clarke is doing he falls to his knees. His sister's heart had stopped beating and for one moment his did too.

It's been three minutes since Octavia's heart stopped, three minutes since Clarke started giving her CPR.

"29, 30." Clarke pinches Octavia's nose, breaths twice into her mouth and starts doing chest compressions again.

"Clarke." Bellamy whispers.

She keeps counting.

"Clarke, stop." He says.

She ignores him and keeps going.

Octavia opens her eyes and sees a bright light at the end of a tunnel.

"Octavia."

She hears someone calling for her. Curious, she walks towards the light.

"Octavia." She freezes and tears fill her eyes. She knows that voice by heart.

She sprints towards the light and into Lincoln's awaiting arms.

She cries and sobs, clinging to him. She pulls back and takes his face into her small hands. "I missed you so much." She tells him.

"I missed you too." He says and with tears streaming down her face, she crashes her lips on his.

After six years of pain, sadness, _darkness,_ she, finally felt happy.

He gently puts her down and she smiles up at him. It felt foreign to her, _smiling._

"But, Yu gonplei nou ste odon." He tells her.

"Yes, it is." And she was okay with that.

"No, your people need you." He strokes her cheek. "You brother needs you."

Her smile vanishes. "I _need_ you." Her voice breaks.

He gives her a soft smile. "I'm always with you." He place his hand on top of where her heart is. "I will _always_ be with you."

Tears fill her eyes once again. "But I want to stay here with you."

"I know." He tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And when your time comes, I'll still be here waiting for you."

She stares at his beautiful brown eyes and let's go of a small cry. "I love you."

He gently wipes away the tears on her face. "I love you too, ai yuj gona." (My strong warrior.)

He pulls her to him and kisses her, deeply. They hold each other tight. "May we meet again." He whispers on top of her head.

"May we meet again." She whispers to her lover.

She pulls away and steps backwards until his hand slips from hers. With one last look at the love of her life, she walks back to the tunnel and away from her _home_.

"Come on, Octavia. Wake up." Clarke says still giving her CPR.

"Clarke, she's gone." Bellamy says heartbroken.

"No!" She yells at him. "She's survived worst, she's strong, she's a warrior, she just needs to fight. She will fight. She-she-" she stops moving and sobs.

She couldn't save her. They lost another friend. Another loved one.

She looks at Bellamy for the first time since he came into the house. "I'm sorry." She tells him. "I am so sorry."

His face crumbles and he breaks down. Clarke reaches for him and hugs him, offering him the only comfort she can.

***GASP***

Both Bellamy and Clarke look up to see Octavia, breathing and awake. They quickly get to her and Bellamy takes her in his arms, gently because of her wounds. He was crying now, but happy tears because his sister was alive.

Octavia holds onto him. "I saw him." She sobs. "I got to say goodbye to Lincoln." She smiles at Clarke, who, like always is right next to her big brother. "Thank you for saving my life again."

She was alive and for the first time in six years, she didn't feel empty or felt darkness in her soul. No, she finally felt at ease.

Clarke leans down and kisses the top of her head and sighs. "Thank _you_ for being so strong."

It was late at night and Clarke has been keeping an eye on Octavia all day, Madi joined her and was glad Octavia was alive.

After checking if everyone was alright, Bellamy walked back in to what has been Clarke's home after Praimfaya, and smiles at the image in front of him.

Clarke was sitting on the floor with her back to the wall, Octavia's head was laying on Clarke's lap and Madi was curled up against O.

He walks up to them and sits next to Clarke, stirring her from her sleep.

"Hey." She says in a sleepy voice.

"Hey." He smiles at her before looking down at his sister. "How is she doing?"

Clarke touches Octavia's forehead. "Her fever has gone down, that's a good sign."

Bellamy nods and stares at Clarke. "What?" She asks him.

"Thank you." He takes her hand in his and intertwine their fingers. Both of them feel the sparks all the way to their spines.

She smiles at him. "How are the others?"

"They're alright." He shrugs. "Some are injured, but nothing as bad as O."

She sighs and lays her head on his shoulder. "We made it, once again."

They stay quite, thinking of everything they have gone through since they landed on Earth years ago.

"You know, if I had heard them, I would have answered all of your calls." Clarke looks up at him, surprised. "Everyday. I would have talked to you until you fell asleep just so you knew you weren't alone."

Tears fill her eyes.

"Hearing your voice, at least once would of been great because all those years, I thought you were dead." His voice is full of emotions.

"When Madi saved us." He chuckles. "You taught her well."

She softly laughs at that.

"When she told me you were alive," he takes a deep breath. "It was as if my heart started beating again. Then I saw you and-" Tears blur his sight. "And all I wanted to do was hug you and never let you go, but we didn't have time, like always." He chuckles.

"Bellamy-"

He cuts her off. "I'm sorry for being so distance, it's just, I didn't know how to talk to you or be around you without being ashamed."

Clarke creases her brows. "Ashamed? Of what?"

He strokes her face. "Ashamed of leaving you." They lock eyes, it's as if they are looking at each other's soul.

She places her free hand on his cheek and wipes away his tears. "I'm proud of you for that and if you need forgiveness, I'll give that to you." She smiles at him. "You're forgiven."

Their forheads touch. "I missed you." He whispers.

"I missed you too." She whispers back.

They didn't know it, but Octavia was awake and listening and she was so happy they had each other.

Later, Abby and Kane walked to the house to check on them to find the four of them asleep on the floor.

Clarke and Bellamy sitting with their backs against the wall, holding hands, Clarke's head resting on Bellamy's shoulder and his head resting on hers, Octavia on Clarke's lap and Madi on Bellamy's.

They looked like a little family.

"Look at them." Abby says. "No matter what happens, they always have each other."

She wasn't only talking about Bellamy and Clarke, but about what's left of The 100 as well.

They are a family, they look out for each other and whatever happens, they always love each other.

**_FIN_ **


End file.
